Protector
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Prompt: Beca is being abused and the Kommissar saves/finds her. She is then under her protection and completely depends on her.
1. Chapter 1: Safe

Prompt: Beca is being abused and the Kommissar saves/finds her. She is then under her protection and completely depends on her.

Chapter 1: Safe

Beca awoke, not knowing where she was. She moved to sit up, but ended up screaming in pain. Arms were around her in an instant, petting her hair and cooing soothing words in her ear. She screamed louder trying to get away, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She tried apologizing, hoping he'd let her go.

The hands froze, "Are you okay Tiny Maus? You had me so worried!" Came a thick accent.

Beca was momentarily confused, she turned in her captors arms, finding herself blinded by blonde hair. "Kommissar?" She questioned. Her mind reeled as she remembered everything that had happened last night. "Oh my god! I have to go!"

The blonde held her tighter, "Shh you're fine! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The brunette fought harder, "No!" She screamed, "You don't understand, If I don't get back he's going to be mad!" She was starting to get hysterical.

"I won't let anything happen to you Maus!"

Beca tried to sit up again, pussing against Kommissar with her arms. She screamed in pain, causing Pieter to burst in. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

The small brunette began to panic, "Oh god! How did I even get here?" She clutched her wrist close to her chest.

"I carried you in my arms," The Kommissar spoke, voice soothing. "What happened? What all do you remember?"

Beca took a deep breath, "We were at the riff off, you beat us, I went to get drinks with..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

Pieter sat down on the edge of the bed, "With who?" His voice soft.

She felt odd, her enemy's were caring for her. "Jesse." Her voice was hallow, "My..." She took a deep breath, "My boyfriend."

Kommissar took a deep breath looking to Pieter, who nodded, "He did this to you?" She spoke through her clenched teeth.

Beca nodded meekly, "This isn't a one time thing," She mermered. "But this time was different," Her voice wavered, "He was mad," She started, "Mad that I was a blubbering idiot around you," She avoided eye contact. "He over heard Chloe and I talking, said that he'd make me have only him on my mind." She leaned forward on her hands to reposition herself, but yelped, falling forward face first into the covers. "Fuck!" She yelled, clutching at her wrist again.

Pieter leaned forward, reaching towards her, "May I?" He asked, hands up, palms towards her in a surrender gesture. She felt oddly safe around them, she nodded. "I'm in med school," He said as he gently took her wrist in his large hands. "This may hurt," He started to move her hand around, flexing it in different angles. She hissed at every motion. "We need to take you to the hospital," He concluded. "It's broken for sure."

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed, "Chloe's going to love this! What excuse this time," She spoke to herself.

"No!" Beca flinched at the harsh tone from the blonde. "No excuses! He needs to be punished!"

Beca didn't know what to do, on one hand she agreed with the blonde, but on the other she loved Jesse, and it was her fault anyways, right? The brunette opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her cell phone ringing and panic seized her.

Kommissar grabbed her phone off the bed side table, "Ja?" She sounded angry, "Who's this?" Her eyes turned hard, "You have no right to call, because of you we are headed to the hospital!" Kommissar angerly hit the end button. "Let's go!" She huffed. "Pieter throw me my running shorts I'm sure she doesn't want to leave here in just my t-shirt and shorts, nein?"

Beca was embarressed at needing help putting on pants, she could barly move her body so when Pieter picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car she just wanted to die. She felt so tiny in his arms, but also safe. A feeling she wouldn't dare get attached to. "You're going to be fine, I'll protect you little Maus." were the last words she heard before she fell in to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Protectors

Chapter 2: protectors

The hospital was a blur for Beca, She was x-rayed, casted, and forced to do a rape kit... which came back positive. Kommissar was livid, Beca could tell, if the clenched fists and tightened jaw didn't give it away.

Surprisingly Pieter had been their rock, he was gently and soft spoken, always soothing. He went to carry Beca again but the Kommissar intervened, scooping her up bridal style, and Beca felt safe once again. She tucked her nose into the German's neck, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and apples. She sighed in contentment.

She felt at peace, until Jesse burst through the doors of the hospital, "Beca!" He yelled angry. The brunette flinched in the blonde arms and whimpered into her collarbone.

Jesse rushed towards them, his eyes on Beca. Pieter stepped in from of girls shielding them. Jesse tried to step around him but was once again blocked by Pieter. "Leave." His tone was cold, void of any emotion.

Jesse risked one more glance at Beca, "I'll be back." He promised, quickly turning and striding out of the hospital.

Tears leaked out of the Bella's eyes, Kommissar rocked her, trying to sooth her. "We won't let him hurt you, you're safe." She whispered sweetly. Beca clutched at her shirt, trying to mold herself into the blonde. "Let's go get your stuff, ja?"

Beca was confused, "My stuff?"

"Ja," It was Pieter who replied this time. "You will be staying with us from now on." He nodded his head, as if it was determined.

She was softly placed in the back seat, the Kommissar sliding in beside her. Her arms were wrapped around the brunette almost instantly, Beca sighed leaning against her.

The car ride was a silent one, but it didn't have an awkward feel to it. The brunette sighed in contentment. She didn't understand how she could feel so safe snuggled up into someone who made her a nervous wreck, but she did, and she supposed that this was how it was, and she by no means was complaining.

As they pulled up to the Bella's sorority house Beca felt her stomach in her throat. What would the Bella's think of her rolling in there with the competition? That she was planning on staying with them? Kommissar pet her head, how she could tell the brunette was having an anxiety attack she'd never know.

Pieter opened the back door, sliding his hand around her lower back and under her legs, slowing hoisting her up in the air, and close to his body. She nuzzled his collarbone, he too smelt good, almost fruity.

The trio made their way towards the door, which flew open, A hysterical red head running towards them. "Oh Beca thank god! We were so worried! We looked everywhere for you, Jesse didn't know where you were and none of us could find you!" She rambled. "Oh." She seemed to just now have noticed the two Germans. "This feels like there is a story behind it..." She trailed off, "Do come in." She gestured to the open door where Beca could see the other girls peaking out.

 _ **A/N: So I've gotten a few people wanting me to make this a polygamist relationship between Kommissar Beca and Pieter, what do you guys think? Should it be BecaxKommissarxPieter?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time

Chapter 3: Story time

Chloe led them in, directing them toward the couch. Kommissar sat down first, as close to the arm as she could, making sure there was more than enough room. Pieter was next, he sat beside the blonde, their thighs pressed together. He gently draped the Bella leader across their bodies, her head in the Kommissar's lap, back over their thighs, and legs curled into Pieter's chest.

Chloe raised her brow but didn't say a word, instead she sat at the other arm of the couch. The Bella's soon piling in on the other chairs and couches in the living room. Kommissar ran her fingers through Beca's hair absentmindly, the brunette hummed in delight, arching up into her hand.

"Is someone going to tell us what is going on here?!" Fat Amy spoke, breaking the two of their moment.

The Kommissar looked up holding her gaze, "Tiny Maus was hurt last night," She looked around the room, making sure to make eye contact with each and every one of them. "She was hurt dearly by someone she thought she trusted," The Bella's all looked to each other, confused as to who hurt their fierce leader. "And apparently it isn't the first time it's happened..." She trailed off, looking down at her little mouse who had fallen asleep in their arms. "She was beaten and raped, all because she of her bumbling around me." The Bella's gasped. "I found her wandering the halls of that mansion, clothes shredded and torn, blood on her person, and delirious. I then found Pieter and brought her home to our hotel room." Kommissar ran her fingers over Beca's face, "Her attacker was none other than her boyfriend, who came to confront her at the hospital," Chloe looked angry, she opened her mouth, "But we took care of his, he claims he will be back, but I doubt it, however until he is caught, the mouse will be moving in with us." Kommissar cut off whatever rant Chloe was about to spew, her voice leave no room for argument. "Who will help pack her bags?" She looked around the room.

Fat Amy slowly raised her hand, "I can show you where her room is, I am her roommate after all," She said as if was obvious.

Kommissar nodded, she and Pieter maneuvered around the sleeping girl, careful not to wake her. Following Amy up the stair, Pieter tried to strike up a conversation, "So is there anything we need to be aware of when it comes to the feisty little mouse?"

Amy seemed to falter at that, "You already have pet names?" she asked, "Man you Germans move in fast don't you?" She winked.

Kommissar grinned, but said nothing. "Alright you Deutsche bags, this is our room, her suite case in the black one in the closet." Amy then left them to their devices, quickly retreating down the stairs.

The duo stepped in, taking a look around. Kommissar hummed, the black bed or the rainbow, tough decision, she rolled her eyes.

Pieter went straight for the closet, pulling out the suite case, he threw it the black bed. Kommissar rounded said bed, walking straight over to the dresser, between her and Pieter they packed the suite case in record time. Kommissar grabbed a framed photo of the Bella's and the laptop case beside the bed, quickly double checking if all the cords were inside. Pieter grabbed the phone charged that was plugged in and threw it over to her.

They checked the room one final time. A piercing scream rang out through the house, and Pieter was out of the room and down the stairs before Kommissar could turn around. She quickly grabbed the bags and followed suit.

When she arrived down stairs she noticed Pieter rocking Beca in his arms trying to sooth her. The Bella's all watched on with wide eyes, seeming like they didn't know what to do.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

The redhead was the first to speak, "She started having a nightmare, so we tried to wake her, but she started screaming and swinging at us," her voice shook, "I've never seen her like this before.." She trailed off. "Then he came down and as soon as he touched her she was calm again, I- I don't understand!" She stuttered.

"The little Maus has fallen back asleep?" The blonde asked her counter part as he laid her back down.

"Ja," He came over and took the bags from her, heading outside.

Kommissar nodded, heading toward the Bella leader, "We will get out of your hair now," She scooped Beca up effortlessly. "We will keep you posted?"

Chloe nodded, following her to the door to let her out, "Take care of her."

Kommissar nodded, walking out of the Bella house hold and into the car.

The Bella's watched sadly as the car pulled away. None of them sure if they should believe what they just witnessed.

 _ **A/N: So many more people want the poly fic lol, but I'm still not sure, so I left it open for now, maybe ease into it. Let me know what you think and what you want to see happen :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Distraction

Chapter 4: A Distraction

Beca stretched and yawned loudly, her fist connecting with something hard. Grumbling she slowly opened her eyes. Two faces were entirely way to close to her own face, their eyes wide as they watched her. She reared back, screaming in fright.

Kommissar and Pieter grinned, high fiving each other over their heads at successfully scaring the small Maus.

Beca pouted, yanking her legs out from under them. They yelp, each falling off a different side of the bed. Beca look down over the side Kommissar had fallen to, only to see her peering over the edge, like a predator stalking it's prey.

She slowly tried to back away, looking over towards where Pieter had fallen, only to see he was doing the same thing. Beca felt herself start to panic, feeling trapped. The two Germans leaped at her. She barely scrambled out of the way in time, watching as they collided with each other.

She felt herself relax, they meant her no harm, she realized. She started at them, their legs tangled together, backs on the bed, their heads falling off either side. She laughed as she realized they were rubbing their foreheads, and groaning. Pieter sat up and grinned at her. She looked to the Kommissar, noticing her stillness, causing her to worry.

She slowly crawled over to her, the blonde had her eyes shut tight, seeming asleep. "Kommissar?" She asked, reaching her hand out to poke her shoulder.

Kommissar lunged, tackling her to the bed, she grinned down at the brunette, hovering above her. Beca struggled, trying to get herself out of the taller girls grasp, her panic levels raising once again. Her breathing came out fast and deep. She struggled harder, Kommissar laughed not realizing the situation. Tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she thrashed against the German.

Kommissar quickly released her, switching their positions. She rolled on her back dragging the Bella on top of her, her hands petting her hair, "Shhhh shhh, you're okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," She spoke softly into the brunettes ear.

"I..." The Bella started, "I think I'm okay now," She sniffled. "I'm sorry." She pressed her face into the blondes shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Piter piped in, "It is to be expected, we were just trying to have some fun, we apologize for scaring you." His English was choppy but she understood regardless. She nodded her head to him. "How about we watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Ja!" Kommissar sounded excited, "I grabbed one of our favorites out of your room, I saw it in your computer bag!" She exstracted herself from the smaller woman, walking over to Beca's stuff, riffling through it like it was hers. "Tangled!" She exclaimed, the biggest smile Beca had ever seen lighting up the blonde's face.

The Bella stared in awe, "You put Angels to shame when you smile like that."

Silence, everything was silent. Beca closed her eyes in mortification. She was startled out of her self pity by something hitting and sticking to her forehead. She opened her eyes, before crossing them, staring at the suction cup nerf dart between her eyes.

She looked over to Pieter who had a nerf gun aimed in her direction. He smiled, "I think I'll shoot you every time you compliment her, ja?"

"Leave the poor Maus alone!" Kommissar yelled over her shoulder. Beca turned to face her, blushing when she realized The blonde had her ass up in the air.

"Uhhhhh, what are you doing?" Beca averted her eyes.

"Trying to set up the cords!" She huffed. "Aha!"

The opening screen for Tangled popped up

Beca groaned, "Do we have to watch a movie?" Both Germans frozen, and turned slowly to look at her, She would have laughed at how in synch they were if she wasn't terrified at the look on their faces. Her eyes wided, her heart rate climbing quickly. The brunette started to back away from the two, her body trembling, "I'm sorry," she stuttered, "We can do whatever you want, forget I said anything!" Her voice trembled.

Kommissar was the first to react, she put her hands up, palms tord the frighten mouse. "Beca we aren't going to hurt you," her voice a whisper. She took slow steps toward the girl, "I promise."

The blonde was not prepared for the smaller girl to throw herself at her, causing her to stumble slightly, before she regained her footing. The brunette wrapped her arms tightly around the German's torso, her face smashed into her chest as she cried, "I'm sorry I'm so fucked up," She sobbed, her tears soaking her shirt.

The blonde rocked the tiny girl softly, humming a soft tune into her ear, trying to calm her. "Your voice is so heavenly, I could listen to it on repeat for ever and never tire of it," Beca blushed, "Shit!"

Beca then received another dart to the forehead, causing both German's to laugh.

The brunette grinned, plucking the dart from her forehead, tossing it back at the male German. "Stop that!" Though she too erupted into giggles with them, their voices bouncing and echoing off the walls through out the room.


End file.
